Fisk University is a small predominantly Black institution with strong liberal arts and sciences emphases. Throughout its history, Fisk has achieved distinction for the high academic standards and individualized instruction provided by its faculty. With a student body enrollment of approximately 875 students (undergraduate and graduate), it attracts students from over forty states and three foreign countries. In an effort to remain on the forefront of providing a quality education for students, research and the development of a research infrastructure has become more important as ways are sought to fulfill the mission of preparing "students to be skilled, resourceful, and imaginative leaders who will address effectively the challenges of life in a technological society, a pluralistic nation, and a multicultural world." To this end, faculty are encourage to become more involved in the attainment of funds for individual research interests. The overall goal of this EARDA award is to strengthen the research infrastructure at Fisk University. This goal shall be obtained through the specific objectives listed below. Methods for attaining these objectives are written in italics. enhancement of the operation of the Office of Sponsored Programs continuous update of resource materials and interaction with other OSP personnel via national meetings will keep the OSP staff informed and their knowledge will be beneficial to faculty increasing the number of proposals submitted to outside agencies workshops and availability of small grants will aid faculty to write competitive proposals increasing the dollars received by the University from funded proposals intra- and inter-institutional collaborations with other research faculty are actively sought increasing the percentage of faculty members across disciplines engaged in funded research projects stimulating a research environment on the campus via avenues such as Student Research Day, collaborations and a strong OSP office will facilitate the entry of more faculty members into the research arena.